Drarry Prompts
by Mokuba12
Summary: Just a bunch of Drarry prompts from my blog drarrymoments. that I have no idea what to do with. Hopefully you love them just as much as I.
1. Avada Kedavra

Well. Here was my first prompt - Post-Hogwarts, Draco is in a relationship with Astoria but starts noticing how good Harry looks in the Prophet. However, things escalate (your decision on how, but there has to be AT LEAST one kissing scene) and it results in either Harry, Draco or both dying. - and at first I was skeptical and didn't want to but I knew that it would be good. So here it is!

* * *

Draco was difficult, to say the least. As much as he loved Astoria, he knew Harry would always have a special place in his heart. Harry had become an Auror and everyone knew he would, and everyone also agreed he was great at it. As such, he made the Daily Prophet almost every time Draco read it, and it was getting increasingly hard to hide those _damn feelings_ he had hid so well since the moment Draco met him.

"Draco?" Astoria asked over breakfast, "Is something wrong love?"

"No dear. Nothing at all." He replied, maybe too hastily.

"Did you see this morning's headline?" she asked.

"No, was it important?" _was it about Harry?_ His mind screamed.

Her only response was sliding the Prophet over to his side of the table. As Draco pulled it up and unfolded it the picture was of Ginny throwing something at Harry, and Draco couldn't understand what or why exactly. Or ever where they were, but there she was repeatedly doing it. **Is Potter's Big Break, Making the Big Break?**

Draco laughed at the pathetic title. Not so much at Harry though, who looked like all he needed was a friend. And since his 'friends' were siblings of the woman whipping objects at him, it was doubtful he would get a friend.

Astoria cleared her throat, "I know the two of you have never been. Well – close." Draco raised his gaze to hers, "but I think it's awful what he must be going through. And Ron being Ginny's sister has to be affecting this too. Would it be too much to ask if you could _try _to be nice? At least for his trying time."

Draco sighed, "Dear, those immature times are behind us, I am fully capable of being there for a man down. I'll go find him. Shouldn't be that hard." And he Floo out.

To Draco's surprise, it really wasn't all that hard to find Harry. He guessed he'd be in Three Broom Sticks or Hog's Head. And of course, Harry still had to be in the grosser place of the two.

Draco sat down in the dingy chair across from Harry, "Hello. How have you been?"

Harry looked up in disbelief, "How have I been!?" he hissed, "My wife, is about to take my kids and leave me, my best friends are on her side! You haven't spoken to me since Kings Cross when we saw our kids get on the train together, and you of all people are here to say 'How have you been?' What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Potter." Draco spat, "All I came here for was to make sure you weren't dead, I figured you could use someone to talk to. And since you're _here_ alone, I guess I'm right." Draco locked Harry's eyes, and actually _smiled,_ "Now, tell me about this headline."

Somewhere along the lines, Harry had drunk more, and Draco had started. Draco had apparently also invited Harry to stay until the thing with Ginny had cooled down.

When they stumbled out of the Floo, Astoria was there to greet them. Not very pleasant with her frown either.

"Where were you?! You left eight hours ago!" She looked at both men, glossy eyed, clinging to each other, in fear of falling over, both a down right mess. Astoria thought if she took a picture and showed sober Draco, drunk Draco he'd turn white and fall over.

"I'ph 'ad a phew drinkssss." Draco slurred, Harry giggling next to him like a school girl.

"You smell disgusting. You are not sleeping near me tonight. And you will not touch Scorpius' room. You both can share the guest room until you're sober." And she stormed off in her lacey pink nightgown that was no doubt meant for something special.

After stumbling and helping each other up to the guest room, Harry striped down to his boxers and fell asleep on the blankets. Draco not even bothering to strip climbed in and fell asleep next to Harry in the double bed.

The next morning, when Harry sat up he noticed the green in place of the red walls. The canopy over the bed instead of the ceiling. When he rolls over he notices Draco, curled up sleeping like a porcelain doll. _He does look… cute._ Harry silently curses himself for even thinking that, Draco's married, just like he is.

Harry does remember most of last night, up to the point where Astoria didn't look pleased with the state of her husband. He even remembers holding Draco up by the waist, and the way his breath hitched when Draco fell against him and how even the sickly sweet scent of Draco's intoxicated breath made him want to touch Draco, in ways he can remember thinking of in their years at Hogwarts, not that he'd ever mention those. He remembers the way they fit together in the bathroom. The way Draco had spilled almost every secret to him, whispered in his ear like high school lovers.

It takes Harry a moment to realize what he's doing, and by the time he does – it's too late, and he doesn't even care. His hands cradle Draco's head and waist, as he brings Draco's mouth to meet his. He knows it's wrong, and wildly inappropriate, but he has to. Besides Draco isn't awake yet.

Harry's chapped lips touch Draco's perfect, soft, lush lips, and in that moment his eyes flutter shut. He's so caught up in the moment he can barely register the arms slipping around his neck, tangling in his messy, Potter black hair. He forgets they're both married. He forgets where they are. _He forgets Draco's wife is in the same house and already mad at him._ None of it matters though, Harry's tongue slithers past Draco's lips, and he feels the man shiver and pull himself more into Harry's chest – if that was even possible – and push their tongues in a battle of secret love and passion. Harry lets his hands wander, under Draco's shirt, brushing his muscles, feeling his build, his heart beat. The two can barely breath, so they finally pull away.

"Last night," Draco pants, "do you remember what I said?"

"Which part?" Harry laughs, and he knows it's true, Draco said too much for his own good.

"The part about me being in love with you." Draco says, without any embarrassment, because now he's certain that what he feels, Harry does too.

"Ah yes, my favourite sentence of the evening." Harry smiles and kisses Draco on the nose, then something dawns on him, "Wait- weren't you drunk then?"

"I only took one shot Potter" Draco smirks.

"So, all of what you said. All of it, was _true_?" Harry says with disbelief.

"If it wasn't would I still be sitting here with you, snogging? Even though my wife is here, somewhere, probably plotting my bloody demise." Draco smiled, and it was such a heavenly smile, it was a wonder how he was ever a Death Eater, or a Slytherin.

Harry decided he should go clean up a bit, in the bathroom across the hall. He redressed and was headed out the door when something crashed into him, sending him flying into a mirror, effectively shattering it. Draco sprang from the bed and ran out.

"Harry!" Draco screeched, running over to his side, glass was stuck in his back and the way he was laying only pushed it further, Draco tried to move him, but it just wouldn't work, when one piece stopped pushing another would, and Draco knew he couldn't pull them out or Harry would bleed to death.

"Draco-" Harry gasped, Draco slid closer, "Tell Ginny I'm sorry, but more importantly," Harry yanked Draco down into one more kiss, "I love you Malfoy. Always have."

"Harry…" Draco choked, "Harry no! Please." Draco's tears came, "You can't die now! I love you…"

Draco watched the light drain from Harry's brilliant green eyes, and whispered "I love you" once more before closing them. On the way down the hall to his room he summoned the medics. He knew who had done it. Who had to pay.

The bedroom door was closed, with a large crash the door fell out of its frame. Draco on the other side with his wand in hand. Astoria lay on the bed astonished.

"What's wrong love?" she mused with a light smirk.

"You." Draco spat, "You are what's wrong. Astoria Greengrass. You no longer have the right to my last name. You do have the right to get the hell out of my life, and that is what I am about to do. The Dark Lord and my aunt taught me well remember." He raised his wand, he knew the medics were watching. He knew he had narrowly escaped Azkaban once, but who _actually gave a damn now_. The man he truly loved had died, at the hands of a merciless whore, "Avada kedavra." And like that she was dead.

The medics had reported him, and he had willingly let himself go to prison, leaving Scorpius to his mother until he was out. His son didn't matter. His dead wife didn't matter. His prison cell didn't matter. Nor did it matter that it had been his aunts. It didn't stop him from hating who he had become. It would never stop him from caring for Harry, no matter how long time kept them apart. But Draco knew, lifting himself off the bed and throwing those chains down, wouldn't matter either, because on the other side of that golden gate. His true love, Harry Potter, would be waiting for him.


	2. Love at First Fight

My prompt was - Could you write a little fanfic about this one; Draco and Harry's youngest child asks how they met and if it was love at first sight - and so here it is!

* * *

Harry and Draco had two children. It was rather commonly known considering a _Malfoy_ and _the boy who lived_ had one son and one daughter. Scorpius James and Lily Andromeda. Lily often saw her father's together and although some would think they'd be anything but compatible she saw the greatest love anyone had ever seen. Even through the fights that would end up with her going to bed early she could feel the love between them.

"Scorpius?" She asked wandering into her older brother's room, "Do you think they really love each other?"

He sat on the edge of his bed solemnly listening to the yelling on the floor below, "How could they? One was raised to be a fancy rich boy and well – the other anything but."

"Yes but dad and father – well, I can feel something between them! They have to love each other! We're here aren't we!?"

He thought about it, and over the yelling he was clear as day, "Of course we are, but one day they might realize they aren't as good together as they thought…"

Of course then he'd shoved Lily out before Father came to check if they were in bed.

Draco made his rounds while Harry was preparing a special surprise – one Draco had no idea what was in store for him. The ex Slytherin felt bad for yelling at Harry but he couldn't help it that Harry was in a bad mood. As he walked down the hall everything replayed in his head.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy! How_** dare**_ you even attempt to say that! I would never cheat on you!"_

"_Wouldn't or couldn't Potter!? I'd prefer if you couldn't but clearly you can!"_

"_How can you even think that!? I was at work all day!"_

"_You were not! I brought the kids up to see you but you weren't there!"_

"Malfoy_, they were going onto the twelfth raid! Clearly they needed help and I was _bored_!"_

"_So now not only do you cheat but you leave work because you're bored? Does the thought of me not peak your interest anymore? Was I just a phase?"_

"_Of course not! I love you!"_

"_Then stop yelling!" _that was when Draco's voice cracked and he began to cry.

"_Draco, please don't cry…. I'm sorry. I know you hate when I yell…. But I swear – I _could never_ and would never cheat on you. I promise; I went on a raid that's all. Go check on the kids and I have something for you when you get back."_

Draco pulled his head out of his thoughts when he reached his sons door.

As he peered inside it was quite evident the boy had fallen asleep. Draco found himself smiling. As he walked down to his daughters room he was surprised to find the door wide open and the lights on. Walking further he heard crying as well.

"Lily honey what's wrong?" he asked pulling the small brunette girl into his arms.

"You and dad are going to split up!" she sobbed.

Draco was caught off guard and choked a bit, "Who in the world told you that?!"

She glanced up, "Scorpius did. He said one day you'd realize…. That you don't love each other!"

"**Lily Andromeda Potter.** Don't be absurd. I love daddy very much."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and daddy meet?" her crying began to lessen.

Draco knew Harry would be waiting, but their daughter was in need of a bed time story and it seemed like such a nice story he had to. He tucked his daughter in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"One day, a while back, on our first day of Hogwarts – that was when we met. My father had been saying for weeks how I should become his friend because of – well that's a different story dear – and I always wanted another way to impress my father. I decided I would talk to him, just to see if there was a chance he would want to be my friend even. I mean I wasn't going to force it. I didn't really know what he looked like at the time but I knew I'd be able to find him. It was me after all. Anyways when we got to Kings Cross I looked everywhere for him, but no such luck I knew if I couldn't on the train I'd have very little time before the Choosing Hat Ceremony where we could be split up. I really didn't want that to happen. I wandered around the train for a bit and had no luck. I ended up sitting with these two guys who were quite funny – Crabbe and Goyle – they became my friends. At the ceremony I saw him – and a part of me knew I_ had_ to be his friend, not for my father, but for me. However I had a slight problem, he was with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and I already knew to them I wasn't welcome. I'll admit, I didn't say the most brilliant thing there but I had at least hoped he'd shake my hand."

"Did he?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no. And we weren't the greatest of friends until about the last year at Hogwarts when everything just – fell into place." Draco smiled. Lily began to laugh.

As Draco stood he was met with a pair of arms, "Trust me Draco, I wanted to take your hand but I was afraid I'd never let go. It truly was love at first sight." He softly kissed him and lily made some gagging noises, "I had wondered where you ran off to. So that's what went through your mind that day?"

Draco smiled, "Something like that." He turned and tucked in the small girl.

Harry turned off her light and shut the door, "Now Draco, I'm going to have to get you to come with me for this surprise." As they went downstairs Harry had Draco's favourite movie playing and a bottle of champagne. As they watched it on the pullout couch they both slowly fell asleep replaying what began as the worst fight of their lives to the happiest moment they'd ever had.


	3. His Teacher My Guard

The Prompt was - Draco and Harry's child gets in trouble at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry had just walked into the house and Draco's yelling could already be heard.

"Scorpius James Potter! Again!? Really? How many times must you be a little snot to your teachers? Really it's a wonder you haven't been expelled! Honestly you're worse than your dad!"

Harry wandered in and saw Draco on the phone, "Drake, what's all the yelling about?"

Draco thrusted the phone at Harry, "Your son has gotten detention – _again._ This time for breaking into the prefects bathroom while one of them was in there, and it was a girl. Tell him to pack his things because he is coming home." With that Draco stormed off upstairs.

Harry pressed the phone to his ear, "Dad! Make father stop! I don't want to come home!"

Harry sighed, "I know. Do us a favour, and find the paintings of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Okay? Tell them who your parents are and see what they say to you. And stop with the pranks, please."

"Okay! Snape, Dumbledore! Got it!" Scorpius said.

"_And_? What else?" Harry said.

"No more pranks. Okay…." The boy mumbled.

Harry hung up.

Minerva shook her head, "I take it your father is on his way."

"Yes, may I go to my dorm?" Scorpius asked.

"Quickly, if you must." She waved him off.

Scorpius knew where the Paintings were and he ran there.

"Snape…. Snape…. Snape." He kept chanting to himself.

A firm voice finally said, "What? Who are you?"

Scorpius turned his head to a portrait labelled_, Severus Snape – Potions Master Head of Slytherin._

"Uh. I'm Scorpius Potter, Sir." He stuttered. He couldn't imagine his father being taught by this man.

"Potter huh? You look like a Malfoy except your- your eyes…."

"My parents are Draco and Harry, Sir. Harry told me to find you."

"Why?"

"Well, Draco wants me to come home because I keep getting in trouble…."

"Draco could never tolerate nonsense. One of his flaws, is he still as impatient as ever?"

"Oh yes." Scorpius laughed.

"So then are Harry and Draco married?"

"Yes, but Draco still uses Malfoy from time to time. I also have a sister."

"So what youre telling me is – Harry wanted you to come find me so I could tell you how to convince your father that you'll be good?"

"I guess so. Yes."

"Tell him I'll be watching over you." Another man said wandering into Snape's painting.

"Albus, I can handle one little boy. I handled Draco for years."

"And I, Harry, Severus."

"It's hard to believe my little Draco and your Harry-" Snape mused.

"It is." Dumbledore agreed.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "So what do I tell him?"

Snape smiled, "Tell Draco he is greatly missed." He looked to Dumbledore, "and Harry too. Also tell him that I'll report to him if you misbehave. And don't think I won't. There are paintings all over the school that I can watch you from boy."

"Yes sir!" he was a little embarrassed at that.

Dumbledore spoke, "And tell him to come find us if he doesn't believe you with that."

Draco was shocked at seeing Severus and him saying that he missed him. He was almost in tears.

"Thank you – Professor." Draco smiled.

Snape silently wished he could hug the boy. He had practically raised him, "You're welcome, Draco Potter."

"And Dumbledore sir, I will tell Harry to come see you when he can. I appreciate this."

He turned with his son at his heels, reminding him of when he was younger. Harry would love this.

And he did. So much so, that every time one of their children got a letter home for anything, good or bad, that both of them would go see their old headmaster and professor.


	4. Treat Him Right

The prompt was - Dudley finds out about Harry and Draco's relationship.

* * *

Dudley had never found Harry's business his business so he quite often stayed out of it. Although his parents had called Harry a freak and any other name they could think of Dudley wished he had been nicer to Harry. He wasn't a waste of space, and Dudley knew that. Sometimes though, when it seemed large enough to be involved in, Dudley would show up and talk to Harry. This was one of those times. He recently found out Harry was not only in a relationship with someone, but it was a boy! And on top of that a snotty rich boy that he had heard about when they were younger. And that boy was in need of a talking to, because, hurting Harry was his job – no one else's.

Harry opened the door to his cousin, "Dudley? What on earth brought you here?"

"I heard some news from your ginger friend, you have a boyfriend." Dudley huffed, "Was I ever going to be told?"

Harry smiled, "Well to be honest I never thought you'd care."

"Of course I care! We're cousins! Mum and dad don't know I'm here though so if you could keep this to yourself…"

Harry laughed; he knew Dudley had always cared, well – in his own special way.

"I heard it was that rich snot, Draco Malfoy was it?" Dudley continued.

That was when Draco appeared and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, "Who's this?"

"Drake, this is my cousin Dudley. He came by because he heard about you." Harry said, "I'll let you two get acquainted." And Harry sauntered off into the house.

"You," Dudley spat, "you better treat my cousin right, because if you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?" Draco sneered, "Beat me up? I could hex you before you could come anywhere near me."

"I don't care about that, just treat him right." Dudley countered.

"I do, and I will. And unlike your house, in mine he is treated like a king. Breakfast in bed – which coincidentally is not under the stairs! Oh and shall I go on about how you basically used him like a slave at the age of eleven? You forgot his bloody birthday! Every year! So if you're going to criticize the way I treat someone, you might want to check your past first. Now get off my porch." And Draco shut the door.

He met Harry in the kitchen, who had drinks ready, "I'll have to drink two Harry. Dudley said he had to leave."

"Really? I thought he would have stuck around." Harry wasn't surprised however.

"Something about his parents not knowing. Anyways just you and me now." Draco kissed Harry, "I promise you, I'll always treat you right."


	5. We Could Be Friends

This was the most fun and adorable thing I have ever done and I looooooved it!

My prompt was this - Draco: "We could be friends, Harry."

* * *

"_We could be friends Harry." _That single phrase was hammered into Harry's head. The strangest thing about it was he was considering it. So what if it was his enemy, Draco Malfoy. Harry hated this; he knew Draco was being sincere and genuinely honest when he said it. The only person who knew about what Draco had said was Snape; since the blonde boy had insisted that he say it in potions.

Harry thought his first year was already tough. Now this added to it, and he didn't know what weighed more – turning away from Draco, _yet again_. Or possibly ruining the friendship he had with Hermione and Ron. It was a hard decision especially since Draco had tried and tried again, time after time, to prove he was a worthy friend. He'd even gotten Ron a new wand and Hermione the book collection that she'd been going on and on about – though they didn't know it was him, only Harry did.

Harry had thought about it, maybe he had been wrong about the young Malfoy at the beginning of the year. And the sorting hat wanted to place him with Draco in Slytherin. It made him wonder if Harry would be best friends with Malfoy instead of Mione and Ron. Sometimes that thought made his skin crawl, but now – as he lounged on the couch in the common room – he welcomed the thought.

Having nothing to do, as everyone went to Hogsmeade, he went down to the Great Hall and found none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"You didn't go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked upon seeing the blonde.

"Not allowed. Father doesn't think it has any value. I assume your aunt and uncle are your undoing?" Harry nodded. It felt so strange to be so free with Draco. Strange but, _reassuring_.

"Look, about the other day. I'd like to but-"

Draco interrupted, "But you're afraid of what Weaslebee and Granger will think?"

"Yeah… Sorry if that's shallow…" Draco smiled genuinely, and started to remove his scarf.

"Don't be. I'm rather used to 'shallow' people, and trust me you aren't a shallow person." Draco put his scarf around Harry's neck, "Keep that with you. If your friends freak out, well - I won't wear out my welcome."

Harry suddenly felt very impulsive but also insecure. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him off to Gryffindor tower. As he pulled Draco into the common room he stopped, but didn't let go of Draco.

"So, this is your common room? Not to be rude, but I expected better. I mean, the Slytherin common room has leather couches and velvet curtains and a huge stone fireplace. Course we probably have more space being in the dungeon. High ceilings and all that. But this is cute and quaint. I actually like it." Harry couldn't tell if Draco was being sarcastic or sincere.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him, and then shook his head, "I wish. Nobody from another house has set foot in there since well – ever. If I did that, I don't even want to know the punishment…" he shuddered, clutching Harry's hand tighter, "Now, why am I in here?"

Harry let go of Draco's hand and scampered off up to his dorm and grabbed his scarf, then came back and put it around Draco, "I will not be the only one wearing the wrong colours. Besides it'll be more clear if you wear it because then everyone will know exactly who's scarf we have. Not to mention there's hundreds of Slytherin's. Not that I would have their scarf but who's to say that-"

Harry was cut short when he felt something soft brush his cheek and arms wrap around him, "You're so strange Harry. But you know, _we could be friends._"


	6. Daddy's Future

''Several teenagers appear out of nowhere at Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and are revealed to be children of the students from the future, with Harry's own kid- with none other than Draco Malfoy'' Yep, that'd be the prompt. Enjoy~

* * *

Harry began running. It was his sixth year and he knew if he was late to potions again Snape would hand him his ass on a silver platter. Of course fate would have to change that as Harry tripped, dropping his books and lost his glasses.

"Where are they?" Harry said to himself dragging his hands on the ground looking for his glasses.

A female voice piped up, "You mean these?" she helped Harry up and handed over the glasses.

Harry looked her over, she had long blonde hair and what looked sort of like Ron's eyes. He couldn't remember ever seeing her, yet here she was in a Gryffindor robe, and she looked older than him.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned, completely forgetting potions class.

That was when several teenagers stepped out.

A smaller boy stepped out in both a Gryffindor scarf but a Slytherin robe, "Da- Er. Harry." He said, "We're from the future. A spell went wrong and well, here we are…" As Harry looked the boy over he figured he was a Malfoy. The graceful air around him and the platinum blonde hair, but then he got to his eyes. And oh, Lord, _those eyes_. They were his eyes.

As he looked around, he was shocked to see that most of these people looked like people he knew.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated.

"Well, I am Dominique Weasley." The blonde girl prompted, "This is my sister Victoire and brother Louis. Those are my cousins, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Molly, Roxanne and Lucy." All that was left to name was the blonde boy.

"And who are you?" Harry turned to him.

"Scorpius James…." He paused, took a deep breath and continued, "Potter…"

"You're my son then?" Harry looked at the boy, he saw the eyes, but why on earth did he look like a Malfoy child?

"Yes….. Draco's too." Harry froze; he had a child with, with _Malfoy_?

Victoire shoved the boy away, "Now don't go blabbing about all of this or you might screw up the future. Now could you help send us back?"

"On one condition, tell me who all of your parents are!" Harry said.

"Fine." Roxanne agreed, "Rose and Hugo are Hermione and Ron's kids. Fred and I are George and Angelina's kids. Victoire, Dominique and Louis are Charlie and Fleur's kids. Molly and Lucy are Percy and Audrey."

"What about Fred, as in George's twin. Didn't he have any kids?" Harry looked to the boy named Fred.

"No." Fred said solemnly, "He couldn't…."

"That was not in the agreement." Victoire growled, "Now help send us back!"

Harry raised his wand, "Wait!" Scorpius cried out, he ran to Harry and hugged him, "I know this is weird for you, Dad. But please don't ruin anything. Just let you become what you will."

Harry hugged the boy back, "What about you? If I don't end up with Malfoy, you won't exist."

He glanced up, "Neither will Lily." He shrugged.

"Who's Lily?" Harry asked.

"Lily Andromeda Potter. My sister. Your daughter. But don't worry dad. I promise things will work out. And sorry about calling you dad, but in my world you scold me when I say Harry or Draco. It's always Dad and Father to me…" Scorpius stepped back, "Send us home now Daddy. I'll see you soon."

And Harry sent them back. He dashed to what was left of potions. And when he walked in he was met with "You're rather late Potter. Didn't think you would show up. 50 points from Gryffindor." Without being there, Hermione and Ron had become partners. Somehow he had ended up with none other than – Draco Malfoy.

He didn't mean to say it, it sort of just happened, "We have a kid together in the future." Harry whispered. Draco almost broke the tube.

"If that is some sort of delusional pick up line it most defiantly did not work Potter." He hissed.

"No! Draco, I'm serious! We do, his name is Scorpius James, and we have a daughter named Lily Andromeda! And their last name is Potter! And, and, and-"

Harry was cut short when he felt lips on his, "Stop spouting nonsense. We couldn't even have kids." Harry was thankful they were at the back of the class, because he felt an urge to kiss Draco back.

* * *

So I've officially decided that I will take FF prompts too! So just PM me and add Drarry Prompt as the title or something so I'm not like uhhhhh what is this. Well, I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you!


End file.
